1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to an apparatus for separating solids from a vapor stream. In another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a process for separating solids from a vapor. In yet another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a system for separating solids, water, and volatile organic compounds from a vapor stream.
2. Background
Increasing attention has been given to public health consequences resulting from the introduction of industrial wastes, e.g., halogenated and non-halogenated organic compounds, into the environment. Incident with this attention have come governmental regulations that have been put in place to mandate the removal of such industrial wastes to maximum permissible residual levels in soils and other matrices prior to disposal.
Processes for removal of the organic compounds include volatilizing the organic compounds at temperatures below that which are used for incineration. Such thermal phase separation systems are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,942 and 6,399,851 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040204308. The thermal phase separation results in the volatilization of water and hydrocarbons, thus producing a soil or solid matrix essentially free of organic compounds and water.
To enhance the thermal phase separation, the soil or solid matrix is typically agitated, such as through use of an augur, a rotating vessel (e.g., a cement mixer), or other means for agitating solids. The agitation, however, often results in carry over of particulate solids with the produced vapor.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved processes and apparatus for the recovery of volatile organic compounds from a solid-vapor mixture.